


[Podfic] Confessions

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sammichgirl's Story Confessions</p><p>Sam likes Dean dressed as a priest.  Dean likes Sam’s confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/863252) by [sammichgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl). 



Download:  
[MP3 download: **confessions.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/hyyr)

Stream on box.com:  
[Confessions.mp3](https://app.box.com/s/fofx58ezr8rv1qsejcqi)

OR

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've finally got the streaming working. Hooray!


End file.
